Onyx – Shut ’Em Down (Remix)
Shut ’Em Down (Remix) (dt. Knallt sie ab) ist ein Song von Onyx aus Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Songtext Refrain This is it now You get shut down Official Nas got the whole game locked down Noreaga, Big Pun holdin’ it down This is it now You get shut down Noreaga Yo Ayo, I smoke weed from housin’ pa Phillies is hot one Niggers better stop dun Or catch a hot one I’m like the Top Gun Mohawk shit Rock my Hat Back As long you don’t fuck with Onyx Then you safe in Iraq I like to dubba ? All of my niggers We tear the cover up From Iraq to Bal-Ti-More We do a song, keep the shit fucking ghetto like a hood see saw So what, what Fucking dick What’s the recall for Yo, every other week you got a brand new law Yo, them crackheads not knowin’ what to do with they time That’s why they really wanna focus on Iraq crime So what what Fuck you, nigger, yo, we takin’ shine Onyx Shut ‘em down second wave desert BX style We rap wow Up ? hoes be ya mom’s dead child Fucked up Like blowin’ Fed trial It’s set now Get blown down You sped Blow Exile My cartel drop shells Burn a 100 l’s You frail We raise hell You niggers get blazed well You get closed now Hosed down Verbal semi mad a cap With a Henny habit Amurk any static Like a madman Goin’ Postal, Postal Touch mics Froze you fuck it Son I Gosu ? Onyx Word up I’m not a killer, I just bust a lot Run in the spot With a rusted Glock Then I bust a shot It’s not a game Don’t be in it for life Shit is hot, son Send ‘em to Christ Surrender ya ice Criminal life is dangerous ill Trained to kill in the stainless steel You’re brain spilled The game is real You playin’ with death Got grimy niggers that’ll label you, West And lay you to rest South ? Suicide wake the dead Hate is spread ? Spread three eights and let it raise ya head Jail bound eternally hell bound 22 shots of shell round rock ya head in the ground Refrain This is it now You get shut down Official Nas got the whole game locked down Noreaga, Big Pun holdin’ it down This is it now You get shut down Pun Yo, I’m the livest nigger alive, watch me show you I’ll blow your head of your shoulders, your own mother won’t know you My squad is supernatural Don’t make me blast you with a rubic ? capsule My crew will capture you and trap you inside of Koopa’s Castle I turn ya soon to statue like Medusa’s lookin’ at you Produce the future raps Or subtract you like dudes in math do I’m always moving past you even when I used to baffle I burn my ass over paint and shit out the Book of Matthew I’m lookin’ at you with my third optical vision I hop out of prison and find me a hot little tropical woman Now I’m locked in position ready to rock you’re eviction Tupac is the center he’s hitting you with cosmical weapons You might as well listen ‘cause you out of suggestions Tied up submission of you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen Peace to Onyx, I miss them for they knowledge and wisdom Pay homage and listen to hip-hop no cymbals violins or bullshit Breaks in Fingaz Now, Sticky Fingaz, I’m still alive That mean the greatest rapper of all time ain’t never died I’m underground Too hard for the radio MTV won’t even play my video They scared to death motherfuckers tryin’ to ban me I’m the one who told Ol’ Dirty to shut down the Grammys You think they thinkin’ kid well me Stick I burn all o’ ya I don’t care if Puffy do ya remix! I’m crazy runnin’ up in Def Jam with a handgun Fuck a royalty I’m a hold Russell for Ransom I’ll make you sleep where the worms do I couldn’t care less if you ate shit and died and turned blue Niggers like us gonna bring the game back There’s so many whack rappers out here, I don’t know where to aim at I swear to God ain’t nobody touchin’ me Next time you see me gonna be the last thing you ever see Word up Refrain This is it now You get shut down Official Nas got the whole game locked down Noreaga, Big Pun holdin’ it down This is it now You get shut down This is it now You get shut down Official Nas got the whole game locked down Noreaga, Big Pun holdin’ it down This is it now You get shut down Kategorie:Lieder